


Domestic Life

by TomatoBird



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: A few one shots of Sonadow domestic life. None of them are really connected each other, just small bits of their life together.





	1. Nightmares And Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way the words are laid out look a bit weird on mobile, so put your phone on horizontal mode so it's a bit easier to read!

The thunder outside roared to life as rain pelted like bullets against the glass. The wind was insanely loud as it howled and screeched. Sonic was tossing and turning, his unconscious mind was racing with thoughts. He was breathing erratically, as his nightmare continued to torment and drain him.  
  
  
He finally flew up, lungs feeling like they were about to collapse in on itself as it struggled to keep up with his fast breaths, his heart beating so fast he was low-key afraid it was going to shatter his ribcage. His green eyes scanned the room around him, still not adjusted to the extreme darkness. He tried to calm himself, but memories would just continue to invade his mind as he cried out, trembling greatly.  
  
There was a stir next to Sonic, as the person beside him sat up and he could feel eyes press onto him.  
  
‘’Another night terror?’’  
  
Sonic gulped loudly as he attempted to swallow the huge lump in his throat as he let out a croaky response and the figure scooched over to him closer.  
  
‘S-Shadow go back to sleep. I know you are on call...you need your rest.’’  
  
The other hedgehog did not budge however, as he reached over to his left and switched the lamp on their bedside table on so that they could see each other.  
  
  
Sonic’s face was drenched with sweat, his eyes bloodshot and scratches ran up his arms from digging his nails into his skin. Shadow’s face slightly softened with worry and asked if the other was okay to be touched. Sonic nodded quickly and Shadow placed a tender hand on his thigh.  
  
‘’You want to talk about it?’’  
  
‘’I don’t know.’’  
  
_Now that was new._  
  
‘’You don’t know? Can you explain or is your head still foggy?’’  
  
Shadow spoke in a calm and collective voice as he watched Sonic rack his brain on how he was going to answer his question. Shadow waited patiently, not pressuring him to speak. After about a minute or two of silence, Sonic finally opened his mouth.  
  
‘’I keep...flashes back to...when I lost you. I can still see it so vividly, watching you fall. It keeps replaying over and over again. Or other nights I get reminded in great detail the months I spent locked away in prison.Tortured and abused…’’  
  
He spoke fast, cracks here and there snuck their way in as he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. A small tremor started in his hands as he reached up to one more to dig his nails into his arms but Shadow took hold of them and pulled them down.  
  
‘’I know it’s hard. I understand how you feel. I still get flashes to the night...the night on the ARK. All I can tell you, is that your safe now. I’m right beside you, your in our bed. Just hear my voice and feel my hands…’’   
  
Shadow said quietly as their hands intertwined, Sonic’s eyes meeting his scarlet ones. His mind finally starting to ease into a more calm pace. His tense body began to relax, the trembling began to cease.  
  
Even the rain outside had become more gentle in sound, just a silent pit pat.  
  
Sonic glanced back up to Shadow, his face neutral but he could tell he was relieved to see himself looking better.  
  
They both leaned in for a kiss, so tender and compassionate.  
  
They broke apart from one another and stared into each others eyes.  
  
‘’You okay now?’’  
  
‘’....Yeah. I am.’’  
  
  
  
-\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic stood in the canned goods aisle, as he held two cans in each hand. He stared intently at both, his face looking stressed.  
  
‘’There you are. You said you would only be a minute.’’  
  
Came a voice from the top of the aisle, causing Sonic to jump slightly but he relaxed when he saw who it was. Shadow approached him, a shopping basket nestled under his right arm with plenty of other goods crammed inside.  
  
‘’S-Shadow thankgoodness, I...I know you asked me to get your favourite soup...but you never specified which colour it would be? I mean there’s this green coloured can that is chicken soup, but also this orange one…’’   
  
He muttered under his breath as he continued to study them carefully. Shadow stared at him blankly for a moment before he rolled his eyes.  
  
‘’Sonic, it doesn’t matter which colour can you got me. It’s the same chicken soup.’’  
  
Sonic shook his head as he faced him to explain himself ‘’No Shadow. There’s always a difference. Youknow how I get chili dogs from the vendor on the side of the street near where you work?’’  
  
Shadow gave him a stare before he responded   
  
‘’Yeah, I do. You won’t go to any other stand.’’  
  
Sonic threw his arms in the air to emphasize his point ‘’Yes because no other vendor makes them the same as he does! I don’t wanna get you soup you don’t like. I want it to be exactly right…’’he said quietly, his ears going down and Shadow rolled his eyes but he smiled slightly as he took the orange can.  
  
  
‘’I don’t mind, but if it'll ease your mind for next time. Just get me the orange one.’’   
  
Sonic beamed brightly as he gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Shadow blushed slightly and they began to walk. As they were heading over to the checkout, a new thought popped into Sonic’s head.  
  
  
‘’But...wait what if they don’t have the orange can next time?’’  
  
‘’Listen, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.’’


	2. A Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails arrives to see Sonic and Shadow having a small argument.

Tails wandered down the hallway, approaching a small red door that had the number ‘’34’’ hung up in gold lettering. He knocked slightly as he played with his left tail as he waited for a response.

There was shuffling from inside as footsteps came into earshot and there was a soft click before the door was opened. A blue hedgehog stood there, his face grumpy looking. Tails held in a laugh and regained his composure quickly. 

‘’What’s with the long face?’’

Sonic groaned loudly as he gestured for the fox to follow him inside and he slumped across the small apartment and flopping onto the couch. Tails wandered close behind him and sitting himself down. 

‘’Shadow and I are currently fighting, and it’s the dumbest thing ever.’’ 

Tails raised his eyebrows and smiled ‘’What’s the argument about?’’

‘’Okay. Basically, I’ve gotten very far in this video game I’m playing. Dungeon Depths alright?’’

Tails nodded as he listened intently to Sonic.

‘’And so I finally beat the 2nd hardest boss in the game which is Dr Kracken. It would’ve have been The Master if there wasn’t that easily exploitable cheat that you can do if you use potion mana three times in a row and…’’he started to go off on a tangent before Tails shook his hands in front of his face. 

‘’H-Hey, Sonic where are you going with this?’’he laughed knowing how his brother got so easily distracted at times and Sonic looked embarrassed but he continued. 

‘’O-Oh right I’m sorry. Okay, so yeah I finally beat Dr. Kracken and I was STOKED. Like over the moon. So I decided to pause it, run down and get a chilli dog. Y know to celebrate.’’

‘’Naturally.’’

‘’But when I got home. I was gone max like 10 minutes, I noticed something was off. Like the tv literally, it was off. Normally that’s not an issue for the game, because if the console is on, it’s only a matter of turning it back on because its power doesn’t come from the tv and so forth…’’he said shifting the topic onto something else once more and Tails sighed quietly.

‘’Sonic, bro…’’

Sonic once more gave him a sheepish grin before he took a deep breath. 

‘’Okay. So the console was turned off, I hadn’t saved my progress…’’

‘’..Oh No.’’ 

‘’Oh yes. Shadow turned it off. I was so MAD. He didn’t even seem apologetic about it.’’

‘’That’s because it was nothing to be so upset over.’’

The two jumped in surprise to hear that familiar gruff voice from behind them. They turned around to see Shadow leaning against the door frame. 

‘’But it is Shadow. I spent so long getting to that point. If you see the pause menu, you DON’T turn it off.’’Sonic complained, his voice genuinely angry as he stood up. Tails awkwardly sat on the couch as the two continued to talk. 

‘’No Sonic, that just wastes electricity. I’m not paying extra just because you wanted to leave the tv on.’’Shadow snarled as the two got more and more heated until Tails yelled out for them to shut up. 

‘’Look, you two need to just shut up and express how you feel about the issue at hand. Stop trying to defend yourselves and just listen.’’ 

Both the hedgehogs stared at Tails for a moment or two. Not knowing what else to say. Tails sighed loudly as he started to head towards the front door.

‘’I’m going to step outside, you guys come get me when you sort this out.’’

The door shut and both looked over at each other. It was a minute or two before one of them finally spoke up. 

‘’...I just worked so hard to get that far man. I was so happy. It might not seem like a big deal to you, but it was to me. I’m not mad about the fact you shut off the game.Well, a tiny bit I am. But more about the fact you didn’t seem to care I was upset.’’ 

Shadow’s head shot up, staring over at the blue hedgehog whose ears were pressed against his skull, his green eyes down at the floor. He sighed under his breath. 

‘’And I just didn't know you hadn’t saved. I just assumed you had run out and left it without realising. I know how your mind wanders easily. I’m sorry I disregarded your feelings like that. I should have been a bit more empathetic and talked to you before jumping into a defensive mode.’’ 

The two looked at each other, chuckling quietly as they awkwardly stood there. 

‘Just hug it out you two.’’

Tails’ voice from behind the door caused them to jump a little at the sudden voice and Sonic smiled as he rushed over, pulling Shadow into a tight embrace and the other hedgehog lifted him slightly off his feet as he held the back of his head. 

Tails opened the door, shaking his head at the two and laughed quietly.

‘’You guys are hopeless sometimes.’’


	3. In Sickness And In Health.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic helps Shadow take a sick day.

Shadow let out a small groan as he wandered towards the kitchen, opening the coffee jug and taking out a small handful of coffee beans. Sonic watched from the bedroom door, as he saw his heathen of a boyfriend munch on said beans and grimaced at the thought of it.   
  
But the more he watched Shadow prepare for his shift, he noticed how off he looked.   
  
His eyes looked hollow, almost dead looking. His entire body seemed like it was barely holding itself up and his hands were trembling slightly. Sonic dashed over, giving the black hedgehog a scare and got right up in his face, much to the confusion of Shadow. As Sonic examined him, Shadow finally opened his mouth.   
  
‘’Do you mind?’ ’  
  
''No, not at all. '' He said firmly as he finally placed the back of his hand against Shadow’s forehead and gasped slightly.   
  
‘’You’re burning up Shads. You can’t go into work like that... ’’   
  
Shadow made a ‘tch noise as he waved him off as he gently pushed past him and made his way to the bathroom. Now Sonic could see how much his walk looked weak, like he was forcing himself. Sonic was very convinced Shadow couldn’t go to work, but he knew that the other hedgehog was too stubborn to give in.   
  
For the next 15 minutes, Sonic studied him. Watching him prep for the day. He was putting up a facade. Sonic could tell. Why was he doing this?  
  
Just as Shadow was about to leave, Sonic stopped him.   
  
‘’Shads. You look awful. Please, just call in sick. ’’   
  
Shadow’s whole demeanor changed, as he stared back at him and his eyebrows furrowed together.   
  
‘’I’m not calling in sick. I’m fine. ’’   
  
Just as he said so, he leaned forward to twist the doorknob but hemissed it slightly and he fell forward onto the floor and Sonic cried out frightened as he sat beside him.   
  
Shadow hissed loudly as his body trembled with a cold flash but he still felt so hot. He couldn’t even see Sonic; his vision was blurry and foggy. All of his body ached and burned. But he still tried to get back up.   
  
Sonic forcefully pulled him back down, a bit more stern this time. Under no circumstances was he letting him go to work.  
  
‘’Why are you so determined to go in? You never call for days off. And you are probably one of their best agents. I’m sure it won’t be an issue. ’’   
  
Shadow’s face shifted, his red eyes darting to the floor as he shrank back.   
  
‘’.... I... I can’t. ’’   
  
Sonic was confused by this, why couldn’t he?   
  
Shadow bit his lip and scratched his arm anxiously.   
  
_ No… Was he? _  
  
Sonic smirked slightly as he crossed his arms. He cocked his head as it started to click.   
  
‘’You’re too scared to call in aren’t you?’ ’   
  
Shadow’s reaction proved he had hit the nail right on the head. His flustered expression as he tried to avoid eye contact with the other hedgehog.   
  
‘’Shadow the hedgehog. Ultimate Lifeform is scared to make phone calls. ’’   
  
The brooding hedgehog snarled under his breath, not at Sonic. But more so himself. He felt ashamed. He had fought evil, saved the world on a few occasions. But he couldn’t bring himself to call in sick.   
  
Sonic pulled him up, letting him lean on. As they approached the couch, Shadow was gently lowered onto it and he let out a relieved noise to be on a comfy surface.   
  
‘’Shadow it’s okay to be scared to make phone calls. It's a very common thing.  You don’t have to beat yourself up about it. ’’   
  
Shadow glanced up at the hedgehog, who pulled his cellphone and began to dial.   
  
‘’Hello? Yes, this is Sonic. I wanted to call in to say Shadow has a severe case of the flu, and he cannot make it into work today, and maybe tomorrow. I’m sorry to call in so close before his shift. ’’   
  
There was a few muffled talks from the phone, as Sonic mumbled a few responses as he listened intently.   
  
‘’Thank you very much! I understand, have a good day sir. ’’   
  
As he hung up, Sonic gave him another cheeky smile causing the other to groan annoyed.   
  
‘’We will work on it. I will help you become more comfortable making phone calls. Just be more open with me, tell me what’s bothering you so I’m not left here worried. As for now, I think some chicken soup and crappy movies are in order. How about it? ’’  
  
  
‘’.... Thank you. I love you. ’’  
  
  
‘’Love ya too Shads.’ ’


End file.
